internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Bangladeshi cricket team in Ireland and Netherlands in 2012
The Bangladesh national cricket team toured Ireland for a 3 match Twenty20 series held in Belfast against Ireland. The Bangladesh team then travelled to the Netherlands for a T20I match each against Scotland and the Netherlands. Squads In Ireland All times are Western European Summer Time (UTC+1). 1st Warm-up Match | score1 = 103/6 (20 overs) | score2 = 107/3 (14.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Nigel Jones 41* (26) | wickets1 = Mashrafe Mortaza 3/14 (4 overs) | runs2 = Mushfiqur Rahim 40 (25) | wickets2 = Stuart Thompson 2/23 (3 overs) | result = Bangladeshis won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | toss = Ireland XI won the toss and elected to bat. | venue = The Green, Comber | umpires = Alan Neill and Michael Ross | motm = }} 2nd Warm-up Match | score1 = 164/5 (20 overs) | score2 = 61/5 (13.2 overs) | team2 = NCU President's XI | runs1 = Mohammad Ashraful 52* (49) | wickets1 = Gary Kidd 2/43 (4 overs) | runs2 = Andrew White 19* (23) | wickets2 = Elias Sunny 2/7 (3 overs) | result = Bangladeshis won by 48 runs (D/L method) | report = Scorecard | toss = Bangladeshis won the toss and elected to bat. | notes = Rain shortened the play to give NCU President's XI a of 110 from 13.2 overs. | venue = The Green, Comber | umpires = Alan Neill and Michael Ross | motm = }} 1st T20I | score1 = 190/5 (20 overs) | score2 = 119/8 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Shakib Al Hasan 57 (33) | wickets1 = Paul Stirling 2/38 (4 overs) | runs2 = Gary Wilson 41* (36) | wickets2 = Elias Sunny 5/13 (4 overs) | result = Bangladesh won by 71 runs | report = Scorecard | toss = Ireland won the toss and elected to field. | notes = T20I debuts: Abul Hasan, Elias Sunny and Ziaur Rahman (BAN). Elias Sunny became the first cricketer to win Man of the Match awards on debut in two formats. (Test and T20I) and became first Bangladeshi bowler to take 5 wickets haul in T20I debut. Abdur Razzak bowled a 5-ball over in 7th over and it was first time in international T20 cricket. | rain = Two heavy showers (rain) delayed the start by 30 minutes. Match started at 17:30 with no loss of overs. | venue = Civil Service Cricket Club Ground, Belfast | umpires = Mark Hawthorne and Richard Smith | motm = Elias Sunny }} 2nd T20I | score1 = 146/6 (20 overs) | score2 = 145/6 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Nasir Hossain 50* (33) | wickets1 = Max Sorensen 2/34 (4 overs) | runs2 = Ed Joyce 41 (44) | wickets2 = Elias Sunny 2/18 (4 overs) | result = Bangladesh won by 1 run. | report = Scorecard | toss = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to bat. | notes = With this match Bangladesh gets a place in the ICC T20 rankings in 6th position. | venue = Civil Service Cricket Club Ground, Belfast | umpires = Mark Hawthorne and Richard Smith | motm = Nasir Hossain }} 3rd T20I | score1 = 140/8 (20 overs) | score2 = 141/8 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = William Porterfield 28 (22) | wickets1 = Mashrafe Mortaza 4/19 (4 overs) | runs2 = Tamim Iqbal 39 (37) | wickets2 = Paul Stirling 3/21 (4 overs) | result = Bangladesh won by 2 wickets. | report = Scorecard | toss = Ireland won the toss and elected to bat. | notes = T20I debuts: Tim Murtagh. Bangladesh whitewashes a cricket team first time in T20 international cricket. Bangladesh jumps to 4th position in ICC T20 rankings. | venue = Civil Service Cricket Club Ground, Belfast | umpires = Mark Hawthorne and Richard Smith | motm = Mashrafe Mortaza }} In Netherlands All times are Central European Summer Time (UTC+2). Only T20I | score1 = | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = | report = Scorecard | toss = | venue = Sportpark Westvliet, The Hague | umpires = | motm = }} 1st T20I | score1 = | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = | report = Scorecard | toss = | venue = Sportpark Westvliet, The Hague Attendance: 713+ | umpires = | motm = }} 2nd T20I | score1 = | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = | report = Scorecard | toss = | venue = Sportpark Westvliet, The Hague | umpires = | motm = }} Category:International cricket competitions in 2012